borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Boom Stick
Weapon Variants Talk this weapon can allso on the rare ocation have a elemental effect i farmed the mission where you kill him so i could kill his guards and get about 27000 exp for both of them killed and on a few occations flynt was using his shotgun with a electric effect and other times a acid effect the elecric was deadly took my shield out very fast just had it happen again every time he shoots the rockets thay have a huge electrical effect finaly decided to kill him he had a 1x fire ffect this time i have found an orange rarity boom stick, with the red text have a nice day! and beyond groovy am i the only person to have found this? Roboticsuperman 09:06, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :It's obviously modded. The flavor text "Have a nice day!" belongs to the Torgue Friendly Fire shotgun. --Nagamarky 09:43, December 28, 2009 (UTC) its not modded, i saw it drop from baron flint Roboticsuperman 10:05, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Has to be modded. No gun can come with 2 texts. "Friendly Fire Boomstick" would be a title inside a prefix slot. -TheGreatVax 15:50, January 07, 2010 (GMT+1) http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=87436 go to the baron flint section of his list of drops, it says can drop frendly fire :P Roboticsuperman 16:19, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :You are blatantly ignoring the point, so I shall spell it out for you as simply as I can. Visit the Boom Stick page, and you will see that its flavor text is "Beyond Groovy", while that of the Friendly Fire is "Have a nice day!". The only way for flavor text to spawn with these shotguns is with their own title, and one gun will not spawn with two titles. So since two titles is not normally possible, two flavor texts is not normally possible. Unless, of course, you modded it, or someone you were playing with dropped one during your fight with Flynt. I don't know, and I honestly don't care. --Nagamarky 16:51, January 9, 2010 (UTC) The same has happend to me, I got a Tourge Friendly Fire from flynt, this guy didn't mod, I was actually looking to find out if it was possible or if I had broken the game. I will post a pic when I get home today. (There is no rule that states that this isn't possible, the friendly fire has been found with rockets, and 600% burst fire, so in theory...) :If you got a Friendly Fire with a funny barrel, that's still okay (I doubt it but correct me if I'm wrong), it's still a Friendly Fire. The only way that guy could have gotten two flavor texts on the same gun, however, is if both legendary titles were on the gun, i.e. Boom Stick Fire or Fire Boom Stick, which is not possible. --Nagamarky 22:38, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Mine only says friendly fire, (I can't get my new phone to send the damn picture) and it only has the friendly fire flavor text. It does however retain the 600% burst and the 634% damage, and is probably my best weapon. I think the combination of the rocket barrel and burst fire (on Tourge guns) will always produce a boom stick however, hence the ability for it to be dropped from random enemies. I wonder if the same can be done with other legendary/boss weapons. Anyway, I will get the picture up as fast as I can. (should I put it in Tourge Friendly Fire or the Boom Stick talk though? (Still kinda new here) Here's a screenie of an elemental Boom Stick. This also seems to prove the hard-coded five line limit for weapons. Worst Shotgun ever!! I used to blow bandits and Crimson lance soldiers from a close range , but if you have this one... You die !! And accuracy:0.0!! BULLSHIT! Althought it has very great damage.SKAG_"BADMUTHA"_HUNTER 20:07, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :To be honest, I've only found this weapon to be useful against The Destroyer. Of course, this was with a Commando Soldier, and in that case it's quite good. On the flipside, I've stood directly in front of Baron Flynt in the Underdome with a Hunter and killed him with a long-range sniper rifle (not Whitting's Elephant Gun) and taken no damage whatsoever, as the rockets can come out at about a 45-degree angle from the barrel. It can literally miss constantly when you're just six feet from your target. -- Claptrap 20:13, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Found an electrical one ! 559 dmg/ 0.0 acc/ 3.4 fire rate/ x1 ele. The cool thing is, that every shells shot is always electrical ! I cant post any screen unfortunately (im playing on 360)Sidd27 05:22, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I just got an electrical one too, 12 ammo thanks to my class mod and skills =p--wadjet2 00:29, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I just got one with a lv25 req and +150% Melee Damage, figured I'd mention it since I don't see anything about increased melee damage on here yet. 02:36, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Other Reference It may be a reference to Duke Nukem 3D since when he gets a new weapon he says groovy, but Duke may have referenced Evil Dead so I don't know -- anon8792 He did, considering the Evil Dead franchise is much, much older than Duke Nukem with it's earliest version Within the Woods coming out around 1978. It in turn was used as a demo film to raise the funding to make the first Evil Dead film which was released in 1981. Mictlantecuhtli 16:10, March 23, 2010 (UTC) It was only referencing Evil Dead Dump from main page *It is highly inaccurate and not advisable for anything but close quarters, unless you have both high health and shields. *The weapon is extremely effective at close quarters, however, if one aims for the enemy's feet, much like a rocket launcher. *An alternate strategy is to charge in to point blank range with low health and no shields. It will cause a character to become crippled, but usually death will result for the target that was charged. *Another good strategy with this weapon (although more effective with versions that have incendiary or corrosive damage) is to close in near-point-blank range and shoot every last round, although a risky strategy for the player it can be used to great effect with most human targets. *Another, less harmful to yourself, strategy is to jump or get to some higher ground and shoot at the ground near the enemy. It should be noted that doing this will not kill the enemy immediately due to its nonexistant accuracy and will eat through your ammo (although you can melee to cancel the effect and save ammo in some cases). *Interesting fact: this weapon doubles its rate of fire if used by a Berserker with the Master Blaster ability, as well as somewhat giving it additional damage and allow it to fire its rounds in tighter groups (since it, in essence, fires its rounds before the recoil disperses them). *With a good Commando mod, as well as Scattershot and Overload, this weapon can become a positively lethal part of any Soldier's arsenal. *Due to their massive sizes, The Destroyer, the Rakk Hive, and other such giant bosses are better targets for the Boom Stick, as it can be used from a range that is safer for the user. --Nagamarky 08:28, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Very Good in Duels.... Me and my friend were just trying out different duel strategies today, and this weapon was probably near the top of our list for best weapons to use in a duel. Not only does the hailstorm of rockets blind the opponent, but also does massive damage against them as well... Riceygringo 04:23, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Freindly Fire (Boomstick Variant) says does fire but still explosive I got a level 66 Frindly Fire (boomstick) over the weekend (woot woot). I wanted to say that although it does say x1 Fire elemental, it still seems to do explosive damage. Although it may just be the high level enemies I used it on, I saw no fire damage but definately saw explosive damage, and chunks went a'flyin. Eatingleg4peanut 19:35, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, it does shoot rockets, so I guess that is to be expected. Also, good find man. PyroMerc 16:41, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Less than 0.0? So, to make a long story short, I killed flynt, picked up his gun, and got a -1 accuracy. I'd show a picture, but I sold the weapon considering how crappy it was. Was this just a bug, or was I just really unlucky? 21:09, December 3, 2011 (UTC) : Were you by chance playing on the Mac version? Both of the 0-accuracy weapons have shown up as -1.0 accuracy weapons for me on that version (Mac GOTY 1.0.1, equivalent to Windows patch 1.4.1). 00:07, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Horrible weapon when electrical. I got a shock version near the end of my first playthrough, and started the second... and in Skag Gully, I could kill myself faster than two badass corrosive skags. Fire the thing once and my shields are gone and I'm down to 30 hp, and the skags are laughing so hard they wet themselves. I think the best use for this weapon is to toss it to someone in a duel and let the fire it at you... --Azaram 15:28, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Research Is the Boom Stick even explosive? AFAIK, it is just a Unique carnage shotgun. Does the friendly fire override the explosive effect? I'll check get confirmation in about 24h. happypal (talk • ) 11:04, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Boom Stick is a unique Carnage that to the best of my knowledge can apawn with any accessory possible on a Torgue combat shotgun. I've personally seen it drop from Flynt with Shock, Corrosive, and Jagged. I've never seen it gimped with an explicit Explosive accessory, nor have I personally seen it with the FF legendary accessory. I would be very interested to see the results of putting a FF on it wrt its Accuracy stat. Dämmerung 15:13, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Confirmed: it can spawn with an Explosive accessory, diminishing net weapon damage. Dämmerung 22:16, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Good with a beserker? I have a beserker class, that can do very good explosive damage. The boom stick is an explosive weapon, so can a beserker use this weapon proficantly? Og9000goz (talk) 16:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC)Barack Obama og9000goz The challenge with a Boom Stick is not so much increasing its damage as much as hitting anything other than yourself with it. Berserker's Cast Iron will help you avoid killing yourself with it. Personally, I had more success with this weapon in the hands of a Hunter (Focus and Fast Hands) or Soldier (Scattershot), both of whom have skills that reduce the weapon's enormous spread. Dämmerung 17:10, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Strange, because I never killed myself using it. (Just saying)Og9000goz (talk) 21:26, February 16, 2013 (UTC)og9000goz